A typical vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission is designed such that a driver operates the vehicle using a single (right) foot. The driver uses his/her right foot to press on an accelerator pedal when he/she needs to accelerate, and when he/she need to brake, he/she moves his/her right foot to press down on a brake pedal. A safety advantage (from reduced response time) can be gained if both feet are used to operate the vehicle so long as the accelerator and brake are not operated simultaneously, thus opposing one another. The present invention features a powered vehicular interlock system.